


Rock 'n' Roll With Me

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Emma is a little stoned, F/F, and can't stop singing, pure fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: Fluff piece, Emma is a massive dork and Regina loves it. Come on in if you like fluff with some light smut.





	Rock 'n' Roll With Me

“You are so damn beautiful.” Emma said quietly, leaning on the doorframe. Regina looked up from the book she was reading, glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

“Thank you, darling.” Regina smiled at her wife, who had the dumbest love struck look on her face. “Any special occasion for the complement?”

Emma shook her head, pushing off the doorframe to walk over to her wife’s side of the bed, sitting down next to where she had her legs stretched out. She started running a hand up and down one of Regina’s shapely calves that were on full display given the short silk nightgown Regina wore, still smiling at her like she was the most wonderful thing in the universe.

“Just thought I didn’t tell you nearly enough how perfect you are.” Emma reached her other hand out to gently run her fingertips over Regina’s cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. When she opened them again, they met soft blue-green looking back at her. In that moment, Regina felt so beautiful, from the expression of reverence on Emma’s face. The love she could clearly see in her eyes.

“That, and,” Emma blushed and looked away in mild embarrassment, “I may have bought some pot off Doc earlier, so I’m noticing things I don’t normally notice. So I just thought I’d let you know that you are even more exceptionally beautiful right now than when I’m sober.” Regina chuckled, thinking Emma had seemed a bit off.

“I see.” She smiled. She closed her long-forgotten book, placing it and her glasses on the nightstand. She leaned back against the pillows, getting comfortable.

“Well, would you care to continue your ogling?”

“Gods, yes.” Emma shifted herself so she sat straddling Regina’s legs, leaning forward so as to bring her face close to Regina’s skin. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled, relishing the smell of her wife. Light and fresh and _Regina_. She placed light kisses along the smooth column of her neck, enjoying the breathy sighs it was eliciting. She brought her hands up to tangle in soft raven locks, rubbing strands between her fingers, nails lightly scraping at Regina’s scalp. She felt arms come wrap around her.

“I've nothing much to offer,” Emma whispered, sing-song into Regina’s ear, “There’s nothing much to take.” She kissed down Regina’s neck, lightly biting a clavicle. “I'm an absolute beginner.” She giggled. “But I’m absolutely sane.” She leaned back, smiling at Regina. “As long as we’re together,” she tucked an errant lock of hair behind Regina’s ear, “the rest can go to hell.” Emma leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Regina’s lips. “I absolutely love you.” Emma said, tracing the beautiful smile on Regina’s lips.

“My, my, am I being serenaded?” Regina asked, rubbing her hands up and down Emma’s back. “Your taste in music seems to have improved.”

“What can I say? Chicks dig Bowie.” Emma smirked.

“Well, I suppose you could say that’s ‘absolutely true.’” Regina chuckled. “Although, I wouldn’t be adverse to you pouring some sugar on me.” She grinned salaciously, giving Emma a horrible impression of a wink.

Emma leaned down to give her a deep, passionate kiss, hand on each side of Regina’s face, holding her close. Regina’s arms tightened around Emma, a moan escaping her lips as Emma pressed them apart, nipping at her lower lip. Emma ground her pelvis down to Regina’s lap, causing Regina to gasp as she began moving along with Emma, matching her pace as they kissed and moved against one another.

“You're so sweet,” Emma pulled back, smiling. “You're so fine,” Regina giggled, loving Emma’s playful mood as she continued to sing between showering her with kisses. “I want you all and everything just to be mine, 'cause you're my babe, 'cause you're my love. Girl, I'm just a Jeepster for you love.”

Emma slid down Regina’s body, kissing her bare thighs where her nightgown had ridden up, hands sliding further up under it to worship her hips. Emma placed hot, open mouthed kisses along her inner thighs, rubbing circles across Regina’s hips with her thumbs, the same amazed smile on her face.

“Baby, I feel like making love to you.” Emma slid Regina’s panties out of the way, bringing her face to rest between her thighs and licking Regina’s center from entrance to clit in one smooth motion. Regina moaned, a hand coming to tangle in Emma’s hair as she continued her ministrations to Regina’s sex.

“Oh, Emma.” Regina sighed, hips bucking softly. Emma flicked and sucked at Regina’s clit with her tongue, sending her rapidly towards her release. Regina’s grip on her hair grew tighter, thighs clamping down around Emma’s head as the coiling heat in her belly reached its peak.   
Her release washed over her in a gentle wave, Emma prolonging it as long as she could, in awe of the way Regina’s body reacted to her climax. Her skin was flushed, a light sheen of sweat visible between perfect, heaving breasts that peeked out from under cream colored silk. Regina’s eyes had closed, her mouth falling open in a gasp of pleasure, plump lips parted slightly, gentle sighs passing over them as she came down; her now tousled hair bunched and splayed over the pillow behind her and sticking out in places. Emma had never seen anything more beautiful.

Emma placed sweet kisses to Regina’s inner thighs, slowly working her way up Regina’s body, running her hands lightly up over smooth silk as she lay down beside her, propping herself up on an elbow to look down at Regina. Emma brushed a few errant strands of hair from Regina’s face, stroking her cheek until her eyes slid open and her breathing evened out, lips coming together in a small smile. Emma chuckled, shaking her head slightly as she continued to stroke Regina’s cheek, staring down at her in awe.

“What are you finding so amusing, darling?” Regina asked, snuggling into her side. Emma’s face burst into a wide grin.

“I found her.” She said.

“Who have you found?” Regina asked.

“The queen of all my dreams.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs in order of appearance:
> 
> Absolute Beginners- David Bowie  
> Pour Some Sugar on Me - Def Leppard  
> Jeepster- T. Rex  
> Feel Like Makin Love - Paul Rogers  
> Ramble On - Led Zeppelin 
> 
> Title from "Rock 'n' Roll With Me" by David Bowie
> 
> Because Regina/Lana is /definitely/ the Queen of all my dreams, even if she can't wink to save her life.


End file.
